<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the false dichotomy of heart and mind by atomicaurora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872668">the false dichotomy of heart and mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicaurora/pseuds/atomicaurora'>atomicaurora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomicaurora/pseuds/atomicaurora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time publishing my poetry publicly. i sincerely hope you enjoy my work.<br/>p.s: thank u so much lux for motivating me to publish my poetry</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the false dichotomy of heart and mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time publishing my poetry publicly. i sincerely hope you enjoy my work.<br/>p.s: thank u so much lux for motivating me to publish my poetry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O’ Power, I beseech you,<br/>
dawn post-haste<br/>
and engulf me.</p><p>For I see amaranthine horizons;<br/>
butterfly bands like<br/>
hateful hurricanes,</p><p>For I see the bold who roam<br/>
and who suck the marrow from life’s bone<br/>
still seem to go cold with a whimper.</p><p>I do admit; a life well lived,<br/>
to be gripped by the wrist in care,<br/>
to be yearned for without reason.</p><p>O’ Power! This is why you bless the bold!<br/>
Logos had always ached to be one with Pathos;<br/>
he moves heaven and earth for him. </p><p>He chose to freeze, not to numb.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>